In computer systems, data compression techniques are frequently used to conserve memory space and reduce the latency associated with data access (e.g., data read and write operations). For example, a central processor unit (CPU) may employ a data compression algorithm for compressing data and communicating the compressed data to a memory or storage subsystem. In a read operation, the compressed data is read from the memory or storage subsystem and decompressed by the CPU for further processing. Compressing the data decreases the size of the data stream being transferred and increases the bandwidth of the data transmission between the CPU and a storage system.